


Betrayal

by Bdonna



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is something that stabs deep, especially when it is done by somebody you thought you trusted. But is it really your place to throw stones? Vicki POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> sort of sequel for 'Trust' and missing scene for "Norman", Vicki POV

**Betrayal**

by Belladonna

 

I feel betrayed.

 

The moment that woman told me about the things, I recognized them as the three things needed to call Astaroth, the demon lord that wants to kill me as his revenge.

And I realized that Henry has done what I never thought he'd do to me.

He has betrayed me.

 

Henry promised me he'd destroy the items which can be used to call the demon so that he'd never be called again. He promised he'd take care of them so they wouldn't be a danger anymore, foremost to me.

 

To find out that he didn't do as promised, makes me feel uncomfortable and angry. He betrayed my trust and I don't like that feeling. To know he didn't destroy the very things that can cause me harm hit me like a punch straight to my gut. This betrayal stabs me right to the heart. And I'm not sure I can feel safe now, not even in my own home. Not as long as these things are still out there, ready to be used by anybody who'll find them and isn't aware or just doesn't care about the consequences.

 

To think, no know that Henry is the cause of that feeling, the cause of that betrayal is what hurts the most.

 

He's my partner and partners don't do this to each other. I don't know if I can trust him after such a betrayal anymore.

 

Trust is hard earned and now I'm not sure I can trust him again. Ever.

 

And still, as I'm sitting here in my office and am holding the illuminacion del sol in my hands, the very thing that has and can hurt Henry again and that he has no idea I've kept with me, how can I talk about trust and betrayal?


End file.
